KDA
by Flutters Is Shy
Summary: (Worm x LoL, Alt! Power) Taylor awakens with a power that is broken, incomplete. Can she manage to find the will to persist in such a hazardous city? Will the drive of KDA carry her onward?
1. 1- Can You Feel The Rush Now?

I was cold.

Waking up took a monumental effort, the cold eating it's way into my flesh and spreading deep within my bones. My hands desperately searched for my blanket to cover myself and stave off the frigid temperature, but my probing fingers only found rough, papery material. I torturously ripped my eyes open, the action slow and weak. I felt sore, as if traces of something painful was still making its way through each and every muscle.

My hands were wet, I realized with little more than a passing thought. I had been asleep, therefor my hands couldn't have been wet. What would water be doing in my bed, after all? Such assertion did little to improve the current situation, as I realized that not only were my hands damp with some sort of pungent and slimy substance, but said liquid was covering nearly my entire body. It coated my hair, clinging to the strands as I fitfully squirmed.

I had to get to the bathroom. I had to get up, get to the bathroom, and wipe off whatever the hell this was. This couldn't happen at home, that just wasn't fair. All that shit at school, and now Sophia and the rest of the bitch squad were-

My eyes shot open in sudden realization. Sophia. The end of school, I had made my way out of one of the back entrances in order to avoid the three bitches. I had heard her voice call out, and when I had turned to see what fresh new hell they had come up with... Two points of liquid agony. Something had stabbed into my neck, sending pain coursing all throughout my body. I hadn't been able to scream, or even so much as recoil away from the pain. Then... darkness.

Even now, phantom traces of that pain ran down my arms, my legs all the way to my toes. What the hell had she done to me?

Reaching a hand up over the back of my neck, I found the origin of the phantom pain. Two points of what felt like burned flesh, barely an inch away from each other. The new age technological version of a vampires kiss. The fucking bitch had tased me!

I tried getting up, finding my movements slightly restrained. Bare flesh easily slid against itself under the coating of fragrant wetness, and with a start I realized a crucial point of information. I was naked. Bare as the day I was born, not a stitch of clothing to protect myself. I frantically wormed my way from my prison, plopping from the side of the weakened material to lay on the cold asphalt.

I was in the middle of an alley, a dim bulb weakly flickering above me. I could smell the musty remains of trash that littered the ground, and with a heavy heart I looked back upon what had most recently been my unintentional bed.

A cardboard box, the writing on the side all but illegible through the copious swathes of paint. It was now I could see what had soaked me so thoroughly. It had dripped down from where it had been sprayed, drooling down through the feeble protection the box had given.

'**Bitch In Heat. Free To A Good Home**'

I stared at the words uncomprehendingly, their lazy letters standing there mockingly. As if they were innocent in all this, not so obviously complicit as I could see with mine own eyes.

"Why?" The words barely made their way from my lips, causing me me pain than I thought possible. "Why?!" I shouted as I shakily raised myself to a kneeling position. "What the fuck is wrong with them? Why do they do this? Why me? Why? Why? Why!? WHY!?" I screamed to the heavens as I arched my head back. The last vestiges of my anguish echoed to the rooftops above, and I knew nothing but darkness once more.

In another world, where everything goes as it should, the girl might have awoken as a summoner of the Rift. Able to call on heroes from beyond the veil of known reality, she would have had allies at her beck and call. The potential was there, lying deep beneath the skin. Unable to be taken, or subverted. Being a summoner was in her blood, her very soul. None should have had the right to deny her of such.

In another world, where everything goes as it should, the girl might have awoken with the power befitting one who had suffered so. Control over the minds of those lesser to her, finally control given over the life that fate had deigned to bestow upon her. The potential was there, lying deep beneath the skin. Unable to be taken, or subverted. To take control over all was in her blood, her very code. None should have been able to sway her path from such.

Two paths collided, disoriented. Their elements lay scattered from their point of collision, swirling around the girl they both had sought. Each unable to grab hold without letting the other dig yet deeper within their charge, their host.

Where the girl should have slept, should have dreamed... the girl awoke.

Where the girl should have proven whole... she was unquestionably broken.

I frantically woke back up, vestiges of a memory at the edges of my mind. Two whale like creatures, indescribably large and twisting through space. An endless void, speckled with lights that held uncountable experiences. Each had felt so real, I was loathe to relinquish what tenuous hold I had on them. The cold wind on my bare midsection robbed me of my concentration, bringing me back to the present.

Right. I was naked, stuck God knows where, in the middle of the night. Among my primary concerns was the fact that my dad was probably going insane wondering where I was. It looked dark, at the very least. He might have still been at work, now there was a pleasant thought. I could smell salt lying heavy in the air, so I must have been near the docks. If I could get to the DWU, I could... I could...

Part of me wanted to keep quiet. Keep silent on all the injustices that I had endured, keep the status quo. It had worked for me so far, hadn't it-

_No!_ an indignant side of me I had thought long dead yelled out in protest. I was through hiding this, I was hurting, I needed... I needed help. I needed my dad. It had been so long since we had just sat down and _talked._ Why? Why had I been so timid, so scared to let him in? He was my _father_, it was his parental job to be there when I needed him!

And I needed him now more then ever.

I made up my mind there and then. I'd go to the DWU, and if my dad wasn't still there... I'd bum a ride off of one of his coworkers. They were all pretty friendly the last time I was there, and with all the work my dad put into the docks there wasn't anyone who wouldn't go against his wishes. I would put it all on the table, let him know exactly what had been going on...

A whisp of wind forced me to reconsider my immediate decisions. Clothes first, _then_ docks.

I didn't have many options, it wasn't like I had a donation box to Goodwill to rifle through. The first trash bin held nothing but garbage, predictably. Scraps of food, and an entire bag of used tissues. Bad memories. The second held greater treasure, but was ultimately worthless. A beat up baseball cap with three uppercase letters -KDA. I couldn't remember any brand going by that, but I hadn't been very fashionable as of late.- adorning the main body, and a puffy jacket littered with rips and tears. I had thought I could just zip up the jacket, but lo and behold said zipper was no longer around. Probably why it had been thrown out in the first place.

I darted along in the dark, trying my damndest to avoid random patches of broken glass. A dumpster in the next alley held greater treasures within. A pair of oversized ratty high top sneakers, their bottoms a worn thin sheet of rubber. A couple of infant jumpers weren't as useful to me, but in a pinch I could potentially tie them together and fashion some sort of sling to cover my chest.

Under a mound of moldy newspapers, I found the holy grail. A pair of pants, and what looked like a shirt!

Pulling them from the trash and inspecting them in the feeble light of an overhead street lamp dampened my spirits somewhat. The pants were barely large enough for me to squeeze into, and it looked like one of the legs was missing. Zippers, to transform the garment from pants into Capri shorts. A detriment in my current situation. The shirt similarly disappointed me, showing that the stretchy fabric was much less than what I had assumed of it. A sports bra.

Beggars can't be choosers.

I hastily donned my acquired pieces of 'clothing', feeling immediately better even with the meager cover they gave me. he rest of the dumpster revealed nothing of use, so I abandoned my efforts. I might be accused of being a hooker in my meager vestments, but it was better than nothing.

My hair was beginning to stiffen, the paint coating it permeating through to each strand. I took the hat and carefully dragged my hair out the back of it, the strands forming a rough plume that arched out from behind me.

I made my way carefully through the darkened alleys, slowly making my way towards familiar territory. A street sign I recognized, a store I had once visited with my dad. I knew now where I was, and where I had to go.

On my walk, I dug my hands deep in the pockets of my dumpster slim jeans in an effort to keep them warm against the late January chill. I felt something in my pocket, and dragged the offending swathe of fabric free. A black handkerchief. Tattered near the edges, and smelling like it hadn't been washed in weeks. Well, it HAD been in the trash... I almost threw it to the side, but something in the back of my mind refused. I might have use for it? Maybe as a rag, I couldn't see much use else. I stuffed it back in my pocket and quickened my pace. I could barely feel my stomach, I needed to warm up something fierce.

Hell, I'd have given anything to still have my prominent paunch. Curse my morning jogs and careful fitness kick I had taken up! I still wasn't 'flat', but I definitely had less mass there then I had. I would do just about anything right now to have that extra flab covering my stomach, maybe I should have taken those two jumpers and tied them together. Hindsight. Twenty twenty. Bitching did me little good.

I heard voices ahead of me, so I slowed to a crawl. Peeking around the corner, I beheld an odd sight. A rather large man -almost as large as my dad, give about an inch or two- surrounded by a handful of people milling about. ABB colors. The man had on an ornate mask depicting the face of a dragon-

_Holy fuck, that's **Lung.**_

I immediate came to a complete stop, unwilling to make even a single sound. God forbid they turned their attention towards me, what the hell were they doing here at this time of night? Obviously bad guy stuff, obviously. What else would the leader of one of Brockton Bays three largest gangs be doing? His laundry? I strained my ears, barely catching the tail end of their conversation. Lungs voice was heavily accented, making it a struggle to even understand him in the first place. When I finally parsed his accent to discern his intention, I felt a cold shiver crawl down my spine at them.

"-kill the kids, if you see one laying on the ground? Pop a couple in them just to make sure. Don't give them a chance to do anything clever!"

He was going to kill kids. Oh god, he was going to kill a bunch of kids, and I was just standing here! I had to get away, get to a payphone, call the cops! I had to run, to flee, to escape-

I couldn't move. I internally yelled at my legs to move, to let me run, but something deep inside stopped me cold.

I was tired of running, hiding from the world around me.

This was stupid, what did a powerless weak girl like me have to bring to the table? All I had was my mind, my mouth. Nothing more.

_So use that_, a traitorous voice called up from a part of me I long believed dead.

I dragged the ratty piece of cloth from my pocket, slowly bringing it up to my mouth and tying the ends behind my head. It hung down over my nose, smothering my breath and making me feel heavy, hot.

Reaching down, I picked up a discarded piece of trash. A long light bulb, one of those halogen light bars. The end was shattered, the glass a jagged spear that trailed off to several points.

I stepped out of the alley, into the direct light of the street.

"Hey! Fuckwits!"

As one, each set of eyes locked onto me. Something deep within me shattered, throwing my caution to the high winds.

"Yeah, you lot! Good to know you idiots know when someone's addressing you," I continued, keeping my pace slow and methodical. I swung my 'weapon' up over my shoulder, resting it there as if it were a baseball bat. "Usually it takes me a couple tries, I try 'dumbass' and 'imbeciles' a lot, those seem to work pretty well. Sup?" I ended jauntily.

"Girly got a pretty mouth on her, be even prettier once I cut it wider!" one of the mooks yelled out at me. I barely managed to resist flinching, and was heavily great fun they couldn't see my expression through the bandana.

"Anything would still be prettier than your ugly mug, dumbass!" I called back, letting my laughter peal out to the rooftops. "So listen up, my name is Conduit! I'm a new Ward, gonna be making my debut next week!" I lied, hastily spilling my deception as quickly as I could make it up. "Now, technically I ain't 'allowed'," I held up my hands to make the quote marks, cradling the glass tube in the crook of my arm, "to engage you in the 'ol fisticuffs game. That being said, after I got done tellin' my bosses what y'all were up to, 'ol Armsy said he'd be here in five. That means," I tilted my head to the side, coming to a stop, "I got five minutes I can spend playin' with you before the Halbeard arrives to ruin my fun. So boys... which of you morons wants to eat the pavement first?"

The lot of them peered owlishly at me, Lung himself echoing my head tilt.

"... Go," he declared, fanning his arm out to the side. The mooks gave me a few looks, but they moved all the same. 'Find the kids. I'll deal with the cape."

"Now, now," I chastised, pointing at the group of thugs with the end of my 'weapon'. I couldn't just let them run off, I had to waylay them more until... until... Oh god... I didn't think this through... I should have just ran to a payphone. I should have done anything even marginally smarter than walking up to a group of criminals and try to bluff them! "I didn't say you could leave, now did I?"

"They are my men," the gang leader slowly growled at me as said men did nothing to heed my 'order'. I guess I wasn't as scary looking. "They will not fall to the whiles of some silly little girl."

"Silly? Me?" I rebutted, a freakish confidence blooming deep inside me. I was standing across from one of the scariest capes in the goddamned city, taunting him like he was a common bully! What the hell was wrong with me? "I just wanna play, Mr. Lungs. Maybe we could get a Mr. Pancreas or Miss Liver to help you out, if you aren't feeling up to it?"

"... You die now, girl."

Without further ado, he did what he was well known throughout the city for. Setting shit on fire. A corona of flame erupted from his body, and he slung of ball of flames at my face. It whirled and crackled, kicking up dust and dirt in its path as it raced towards me. This was it, a stupid decision marked by a stupider death. They'd find my charred corpse and wonder what idiotic druggy accidentally set himself on fire, what poor moron fell asleep with a lit cigarette, what absolutely imbecilec fool decided to walk up to fcuking LUNG and insult him?

All good questions. Who knew what answers could be had.

I'll admit, I panicked. I raised my broken tube of glass in front of me, as if it alone in the world would somehow protect me from the bastard who had driven off Leviathan. A flash of light burst from my fingers, pouring down the tube before me. A second later, and I stood untouched. Amazed at my survival, I let my eyes trace over the changed bar held in my hands. It was neon pink, standing stark against the neon blue my hands had become stained with.

My hands were bright, almost white against my blackened skin. The top I had liberated from chateau trashland held the same color, contrasting greatly with the strands of purple that had escaped from my hat. I could barely see it, but there was some sort of design on my jacket, standing out in bright neon green.

I looked back up at Lung, who was now eyeing me with a measure of what I could only assume was annoyance.

"So you _are_ a cape. Bad luck girly," he muttered as I watched his frame swell slightly. "Now I _have_ to kill you. To leave a foe to walk away, that is against my code."

A defiant streak reared its ugly head as I cheekily smiled back at the man towering before me.

"You talk too much, rules are meant to be broken! Like people... or buildings..." I trailed off, shaking my head. Where the hell had _that_ come from? "Anyway, you look... dangerous."

I tilted my head, brandishing my new weapon at him. I had powers. I had a chance. A chance to get out of this without incurring severe multiple degree burns all across my body, a chance to _do_ something instead of always being the person cowering down and letting life happen to her. I could feel music blooming deep in my gut, urging me onward.

"You better _be_ dangerous," I growled, lowering myself into a ready stance. I had never been in a true fight before in my life, not an ounce of training under my belt. Despite that, I _knew_ the best way to hold myself, the best way to prepare for his inevitable charge.

He didn't disappoint, rushing forward in a loping run. No technique, no fitness. Just running straight at me with his arms outstretched, flames trailing from the displayed fingers. I dipped down to the side, skidding underneath his right arm as I repositioned myself and let loose with my first attack... ever.

The glass tube slammed into his side, forcing him to stumble as he ran past me. I grimaced in displeasure at the unfamiliar length of my makeshift club, faintly wishing for something shorter. Two somethings shorter. Something... like an axe? I couldn't figure out what I was wanting, the image was there, just... out of reach.

"...mistake," he growled out, gaining another inch as he turned to face me again.

"Yeah, you kinda make a lot of those," I replied snappily. "Became a crime boss, decided to wear a horrible looking mask," I grimaced as I inspected it further. I mean seriously? The man had absolutely no class. "We gonna fight, or you just gonna grunt and moan at me? Cause, just saying, you ain't really my type..."

He let loose an angst ridden scream at that, flames billowing away from his skin as he gained another inch. I didn't like it when he did it, I'd have to find some way to stop that. As if it was that easy. He opened his mouth as he roared, a cone of fire rushing out to meet me.

I didn't have time to think, so I didn't. I reached out my free hand and thought about exactly what I needed at that moment. A jetpack to take me the fuck away from here so I didn't become flaming charcoal briquette Hebert. Unfortunately, I didn't get that. What I did get was almost as good, at the moment.

The paint slid forth from my hand, forming a slick cylinder that filled my hand. I depressed the nozzle on top, pressurized magic forcing its contents onward. The spray collided with the fire, mixing and combusting in a hearty *wumf* of pressure. I kept the can pointed at Lung, turning his flames into my own weapon as he slowly tapered his own blast down to dregs.

I held the can aloft, the roaring tirade blasting upwards into the night sky above us as whatever had fueled my magic can of spray paint ran out.

His flames hadn't done anything to the man, quite understandable in hindsight. Unfortunately, now I was not only fighting a pissed off crime boss, but a _naked_ pissed off crime boss.

"Agh! My eyes!" I yelled out, daintily covering my face as I theatrically looked to the side, "Know you no shame? Baring yourself before a lady!"

He started, flinching for a second before he stopped himself from covering his junk. Thankfully everything was starting to be overtaken by scales. Well, good for my eyes, not so much good for the ongoing fight.

"...'ill oo," he muttered, the sound barely carrying between us.

Hmm. Kinda wishing I had a bit of backup right about now. I fired a giant cone of fire into the sky, how the hell long did it take the PRT or the local fuzz to get the message?

"Why the hell are we going _towards_ the giant 'fuck off' pillar of fire?" Regent snarled, desperation deep in his voice. "Isn't fire kinda Lungs thing? You know, the exact opposite of who we want to run back into right now? Or ever, really?"

His words were directed towards the teams de facto leader, the purple spandex wearing Tattletale. She sat high upon the back of one of Bitches mutated canines, uncomfortably sandwiched between two groupings of organic spiky growths. She had called the group to a halt, he power running at several hundred miles per second.

"We need to go back," she repeated.

"Tats, explain," Grue demanded, his voice coming muffled through his motorcycle helmet.

"I... I can't, she sputtered, unable to properly filter the words running through her head into words mere mortals could understand. "Whomever is fighting Lung right now... They... I don't know."

"Fight," Bitch asserted, still staring off towards the rapidly diminishing cloud of fire.

"Bitch?" Regent stated unbelievingly.

"They're fighting," Bitch repeated. "We're running. Doesn't feel right."

"Fine, fuck, we got two for, two against, oh well, guess it's a draw," Regent drawled, "Guess we'll have to reconvene and have a revote at a later point in time-"

"If Tats says we should go..." Grue started.

"God, fine!" Regent growled, brandishing his scepter over his head as if he could banish whatever stupidity had laid claim to his teammates minds. "Let's go get ourselves killed, all to help some asshole we never even asked to help us. Fine. Not like I had anything better to do," he continued to complain as the dogs beneath them loped onwards, making for the last known location of fire that had laid claim to the very horizon.

"Oh wait, yeah I do! Literally anything smarter than this."

His cries of discomfort continued on unabated, but were payed no attention. Roaring of a beast, angry and incensed pealed out through the night. Sound of flames ate through the air, cries of defiance rose in kind.

_What the hell are we doing?_ ran through Alec's mind as they rode ever closer. He wouldn't be the first to claim that he wasn't the most proactive of people, but there was a difference between helping someone cross the street and going back into the maw of the devil in order to save some poor schmuck that had a death wish.

As they drew closer, something odd happened. A song fluttered dimly in his chest, dampened down by years of conditioning. Fear had never been upon his shoulders, but this, this paltry tune... It uplifted him. It spoke of greatness, of defiance. Of conquest and victory, to fight till ones breath leaves their body. To never fall, or falter.

It happened slowly, but he could see lines of color racing down his shirt, crawling up over the bodies of his companions until even the dogs they rode stood stark against the night in brilliant neon colors.

They let loose a call of battle in one voice, their mounts treading onwards at far greater speed than they had managed before. Coming out of the back street they had been traveling down, They arrived fully at the location of battle. Their comrade stood solo against the beast, facing it down in glorious combat.

Rachel was the first to reach their quarry, her faithful hound Brutus bowling over the mound of scales that thought itself a god. It was no lord, no king. Nothing more than a self styled warlord. She screamed her defiance in his face, drawing Brutus away for the others to make their runs. Grabbing the outstretched hand of the one who had called them, she dragged her heavily into a seated position behind her. Rachel didn't need to hear her speak, she already knew exactly what their comrade needed of her.

Brian flooded the area with his smoke, the green ephemeral shadows ringing around them. He noticed with a start that he could see through them just as easily as if he hadn't used his power, and knew without question that his companions could as well.

Alec grabbed hold of one of the beasts legs with his power, sending it and the monster it was supporting spasming to the ground. A runby found the head of his scepter slamming into the side of the monsters head, before his faithful steed carried him away. The beast raised his hand towards his friend, threatening the lass with a burst of flames before Alec once more reached out. The fools arms spasmed, the gout of fire arcing upwards and away.

They had the beast well and truly on the ropes. But even as their mounts bit and tore at his exposed flesh, he grew ever upwards.

The girl cried out, a flood of color reaching out and tainting their surroundings. Now even the beast held highlights of brightness, arcane patterns that crept over his skin and illuminated his face. But where the light filled them with strength, tied them together with purpose... The beast staggered, his growth stymied as his movements slowed to a crawl of their previous alacrity.

"... 'at oo do oo me?" The beast growled, peering owlishly at his outstretched claws.

Armsmaster was comforted by the rumbling engine beneath him, the beast of a machine having been rendered almost as dependable as the halberd held tight against his back.

"Nearing the site noted in the call, appears to be significant signs of a disturbance, sounds indicate cape battle in progress," he relayed through his coms.

"Hang back and approach with extreme caution," Clockblocker said over the com system, his words per rote as if he were recalling them from memory. He probably was, having been stuck with console duties for the past few weeks.

Armsmaster was about to reply, but as he grew closer a queer sense of exilaration sprung up from deep within his breast. A pulsing drumbeat echoed within his bones, his very blood felt like it was on fire. A song crept from the most forgotten parts of his mind, driving his movements forward.

"Console... Please be advised," he managed to get out, "I am experiencing... Something. I can't... Describe..."

"Arms?" Clockblocker called out, "Please repeat, what's happening?"

"Master... effect," he ground out, finding it harder and harder to care about the insignificant voice whispering in his ear.

"Armsmaster, pull back, a MS team will be there to pick you up in five," Clockblocker frantically stated, but Colin was beyond listening at this point.

Colin disengaged the coms, enacting several nonverbal commands as words raced across his visor. They were distracting. Cutting power to his visor left his vision uncluttered, nothing but him and the world beyond it. Just as a true warrior desired. He unhitched his halberd and held it at its full length as he urged his steed of steel and metal ever faster. There was a dragon facing off against his companions, and he was missing out on all of the fun!

Deactivating the limiters he himself had built into his cycle, the beast betwixt his legs rocketed forward. Gone was all pretenses of stealth, nothing but rage and fire trailed from his wake. He rode up the side of a building, unwilling to waste time driving around. Flying over the lip of the roof, he bellowed out his claim of battle upon his designated foe.

His ride slammed bodily into the side of the beast, letting both slide away in a twisted wreckage of warped metal as he back flipped from the hind of his faithful steed.

He righted himself, noticing the trails of golden flame etched into the blade of his weapon. His very armor was adorned with the light of the beholden, showering his foe with rightly earned majesty.

Colin's team roared alongside him, bellowing out their ire at the one who had dared to test them. One leapt forth holding two shattered lengths of brilliant pink light, striking at the face of the beast before jumping away. She left three small orbs for the beast, which hovered momentarily in midair before detonating. The beasts leg once more thrashed out from under its masters body, sending both to the concrete below.

The Noble darted forth on proud mount, mace jarring against the beasts jaw.

The Amazon rushed forward, slamming the beast once more to the ground.

The Rogue provided support, clouding the beasts eyes and transporting the beholden to and from the beasts side for yet another strike.

Colin swept his halberd down, separating one of the beasts limbs from the body. The beast recoiled, attempting retreat.

He activated the tranquilizer, firing it into the beasts leg. The beast slumped, flesh sloughing off the pounds before what was left was simply a man, a defeated pile of worthlessness not worth the effort that had been wasted on it.

Armsmaster slowly came to his senses, seeing the color slide off his armor and disappate. He was standing over the form of what had to be Lung, while what looked like the Undersiders circled around on those freakish mutts of Hellhounds. He had done naught more than twitch before they scattered, leaving him along with the downed villain.

And what looked like a girl, slowly slumping over as she collapsed to the ground.

He reactivated his coms system to the sound of Clockblocker shouting in his ear.

"This is Armsmaster," he numbly stated, silencing the minor. "I am unharmed, although I will be willingly subjecting myself to MS protocalls. Lung is at my location and has been subdued."

"I... What?" Clockblocker choked out, just as numbly.

"I repeat, Lung is down. I need extraction for him, Undersiders are in the area. I have..." He peered down at the form of the girl, little more than a teenager. His eyes strayed to the hat she wore, and the letters blatantly displayed. "I have an unknown cape on site, unconscious. I am tenuously titling them... "

He briefly contemplated giving her a name relating to the obvious master power that had been displayed, before letting loose a rare chuckle.

"K-D-A."

**Authors Notes:**

**Well, this is a thing...**


	2. 2- Awakening

I wandered the backstage, trying to calm my jittery nerves. First concert in front of an actual, honest to god audience? It wouldn't be like any of the street performances I had done, nor any of the closed door recordings our agent had us do. Oh my god, I was about to walk out on stage and make a fool of myself in front of several thousand people! They'd boo me off the stage, or worse!

I looked to my right, aiming down range as I tried to calm my nerves. It wasn't like I was in the wrong, I knew Shens way wasn't working. He could espouse the merits of balance all day till he was blue in the face, but the result was that people still suffered, and some still did their damndest to make others suffer. If I could make even a little bit of that less... 'Bad', then shouldn't I?

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed, coming at me from across the table. "You can't do this to me!"

I waited until he got close enough, then slammed my shin up inbetween his legs. He collapsed, desperately cradling what meager manhood he had as a high pitched squeal escaped his lips.

"It's your own god damned fault," I told him as I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You went and fucked that skank. 'I' didn't make you act like a repugnant asshole, Trevor. You did that all your own."

"B...bitch," he choked out as I walked away, "You owe me Evelynne!"

I whirled on him in a rage, knocking aside the long spear that was thrown as I did so.

"I owe you _nothing_, mortal," I snarled out, digging my nails deep into his flesh. I watched the crimson beads slowly peek from the skin, dripping down from the plates of armor, delighting in the fear that was radiating off of him. "You only have yourself to blame. It is not as if a _man_ would truly know of love."

I dropped the plant into the hole, watching as the pale leaves bobbed from the motion.

"But what do I know," I joked, directing my amusement at the squirrel perched high above. "It's not like a plant won't grow in dirt. Give it sun, give it water, the plant will grow."

"You need to think about your future," The squirrel said, "If this keeps going, you're going to get typecast. You won't get anything other than pop jobs, and you'll end your career in cheesy cereal commercials."

"I know mom," I groaned, propping myself up from the pillow. "I'm trying, but no one wants 'Ahri, singing sensation', they just want 'Ahri, cute pop singer'. My agent won't book me for anything else, I swear I'm gonna scream!"

"What about that nice girl you used to hang out with, the one who liked to rap? Whatever happened to her?"

I shot her in the face, walking briskly along as I whistled jauntily to myself.

"What am I even doing here?" I asked myself, firing another round into the wall just for the hell of it. "Ooooh, aural backwash. Nasty shit. Wouldn't want to be you when you wake up, summoner. Word of warning? While booze may help solve many problems, it doesn't help hangovers. Pro tip."

I aimed my handgun down range, exploding the head of another dummy with my most recent shot. "Course, it ain't like you're gonna remember most of this anyway once you wake up. Just try to... _keep it in mind_," I giggled to myself.

Walking back through the halls, I did my best to avoid drawing attention to myself. If I could just make it out before they noticed, then I could spend the rest of my day in relative peace. Maybe I'd go to the library, try to finish up some of my homework. More likely, I'd end up running home to do that instead. The jogging was getting easier every day, maybe by the end of this fitness kick I'd actually have abs!

"Hebert!" I heard called out behind me, sending my spirits plummeting. Great. Now I'd have to try and get away before she tried something physical again, I picked this exit because I knew there would be relatively low foot traffic but now that worked against me. I started turning, trying to face my tormentor before twin peaks of liquid pain erupted from my neck.

I fell to the ground, eyes blank and unresponsive. I saw _her_ standing there, flanked by her worthless toadies. An unnatural calm overtook me, and it hardened with icy tendrils in my chest.

"Look, I don't know of anyone that dresses like that," Sophia stated roughly, "And it ain't like I've ever seen anyone walking around like that in Winslow. Bitch is white, the ABB twits would jump her for cultural appropriation in a heartbeat or some shit."

Anger grew, fire raging deep in my throat as I fought my instincts.

"What? No, fuck that, I ain't waiting here for her to wake up. Get Clockblocker to do something for once."

It crept forth, infusing me with its strength, an eager voice whispering in the back of my head. As the dream swirled around me, I could feel my everything become tinged with irate justice, waiting to be let loose.

I woke up, teeth gritted as I sat up fully.

"Hess!"I shouted, eyes dancing between the people present. "I'm gonna beat your skank ass blue!"

**Authors Notes**

**I find myself writing Jinx as a more demented version of Pinkie Pie. I'm not sure that's a good thing...**


	3. PHO - Immediate Reaction

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**

You are currently logged in, Coyote-C

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed.

• Twenty posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history.

• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

** Topic: Giant Fire Pillar in Docks**

**In: Boards ► Capes; General**

**Brocktonite03 ** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member)

Posted On Jan 1st 2011:

So, here I am minding my own business, drying my laundry out on the balcony due to the dryer breaking down like a piece of shit. So I'm outside, pinning my shit up, when this GIGANTIC pillar of flame shoots up from over in the docks. Now, enterprising young lad that I am, I immediately grabbed my phone and started recording in case any other towers of flame spontaneously erupted. Insurance bastard thought he was kidding when he handed me a form for 'In Case Of Lung'. Dumbass.

Anyway, there I am, phone out and recording... Nothing. No more flames, although I can hear them intermittently. The first three minutes of my recording were just sounds of near silence as I'm trying to get the crappy microphone on my stupid cell to capture the sounds of what HAS to be a cape fight going on. Now, I know you might be thinking 'Why didn't you just go closer?'

Man, fuck you. That is some BULLLLshit. You don't go towards Lung when he's having a good day, and you assholes want me to go stick a camera under his nose while he's fighting and say 'Hey there Lung, big fan, hey, can you pose for just a second while I take some pictures?' Fuck off and die.

So, trying to get any footage of the fight was a bust, and the fire pillar was completely gone by the time I started reccing. Then, THIS happened.

As you can see, tie dyed Armsmaster drove by, holding his mighty halbeard aloft and letting loose that freaky war cry. What the hell? I thought he was supposed to be the stoic one. Is it some sort of Mardigra event or something? Will they be selling figures of his new armor anytime soon?

My Halloween Miss Militia figure is all lonely on the shelf. She needs company.

**(Showing page 1 of 1)**

**►Antigone **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Mardi Gras? You uncultured swine.

**►Chrome **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Really, THATS what you focused on? Armsmaster drove his motorcycle up the side of a fucking building, and you're focusing on some idiotic culture snafu? Besides, I thought neon shit WAS Mardi Gras. Neon skulls, anyway.

**►Acidash **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Hopefully that building was abandoned, cause I can see the windows cracking at 4:12.

**►BadSamurai **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Did anyone know his cycle could do that? Shoot that tether thing, and then the rockets? Cause I didn't know that.

**►Bagrat ** (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

I remember the grappling hook, he used it against Skidmark last year. Made Skidmark accidentally lasso himself in the wire, then tighten the stuff with his fields. Guy was trussed up like a turkey, t'was hilarious. Beyond that, no. I knew the wire was strong, didn't know it was 'ascend a motorcycle up the side of a building', strong.

Wonder why he's never used it like that before?

**►All_Seeing_Eye **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

He went over a building? Huh. I knew he arrived suddenly from THIS video I managed to snag off a couple security cameras, but I didn't know he vaulted a building to get there...~

**►Mackon ** (Verified Cape)

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

The hell? Did every cape in Brockton Bay get a memo for coordinated outfits or... Oh. Holy shit, it's a power? 7:18, Lung gets covered in glow marks too... I don't recognize anyone besides Armsmaster and Lung, any of these others regular faces?

**►Sassbrass **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

mackon

It's the Undersiders. The dumbass asshole in the motorcycle helmet is Grue.

**►Pretending To Aspire **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

I think the one who never did anything is Tattletale? The one whose wearing the purple leotard at the end. She just kinda rode around. I thought Grues were something in Zork.

The jerk in the puffy shirt with the mallet is Regent, he mugged me a couple months ago.

**►Acidash **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Pretending To Aspire

Muscle spasms, right? He got me with his power, and I couldn't walk right.

**►Pretending To Aspire **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Acidash

Yeah, that's the guy.

**►Bruce Lao **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Seriously? We have Armsmaster teaming up with a villain group, all wearing the same colors, Lung going eighties and spewing fire all over the place, and you decide to fill precious space wafting nostalgically about how some punk mugged you? Get with the program! Look at this shit!

**►All_Seeing_Eye **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Bruce Lao

If you note near the end of the video, at around 8:42? After Lung goes down, the colors disappear. Maybe a second triggering? After the Undersiders bug out, there's still that one girl with the ninja weapons just laying there on the ground. As you can see at 3:37, her power obviously has to be some sort of explosive constructs, which goes well with her 'urban ninja' theme...

**►Laotsunn ** (Kyushu Survivor)

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Man,, I ain't normally one for putting down the Am-Drag, but that fight was TIGHT. He didn't even get a single one of them, I doubt they even got scratches... Aside from the girl Eye noted. Didn't see him touch her, maybe some sort of battle power that kept her going until the fighting was over? She was jumping all over the place, ain't like I'd be standing up straight after doing shit like that.

**►XxVoid_CowboyxX **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Didjoo see What happened? After Armsmatter shut lunf down, the colors went away. Its obvious, Armsmaste created some new battletech machine stuff that made it so everyine foughted together against lung. Then he made it so everyone looks cool when it's on, because hes awesoem.g

**►Jormungundrr **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Teemo has awoken. Pay your respects, for we all are on the path towards destruction.

**►Rageknight **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

Jor, you make Cowboy look sane.

**►XxVoid_CowboyxX **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

RageKnight

Fuck you, you dink.

**►Rageknight **

Replied On Jan 1st 2011:

...

How succint.

**End of Page. 1**


End file.
